brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Edna Walker
Edna Walker is a minifigure from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is Jay's adoptive mother and the wife of Ed Walker. Background Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Edna along with her husband Ed own Ed & Edna's Scrap 'N' Junk. She always has to write things down for Ed Walker. (Such as needing a better bumper). She has her first appearance in Snakebit when she and Ed Walker come for a tour of Destiny's Bounty. She then leaves and goes into the camper before getting attacked by the Fangpyre with Ed Walker. They end up getting bitten by Fangdam, Fang-Suei, and Snappa. Later the ninjas, Sensei Wu, and Nya find them chained up in a porta potty, and they are turning into Fangpyre. Then the Fangpyre (and Lloyd) attack again with their vehicles. Then the ninjas chase the Fangpyre for there staff. After that, she (along with Ed Walker,Sensei Wu, and Nya) caught the ninjas. They then went back to Destiny's Bounty and reversed the bite. She then was seen in The Royal Blacksmiths cheering for Spin Harmony. She was seen later, in The Day of the Great Devourer, in her car with Ed almost getting eaten by The Great Devourer but saved by Jay. Then in Ninjaball Run she participates with her husband. They excel in the race, holding first place for quite a while. They help out the Ninja when they run out of gas, but when a Hypnobrai scout is knocked into the cable, everyone crashes. Her latest appearance was in The Last Voyage, where she told Jay to pack clean underwear. Jay, embarrassed, tells his mom he did, when in fact he actually didn't. In Misfortune Rising, it was revealed that she and Ed are not Jay's birth parents, rather they found him in their junkyard and decided to keep him because "he was just too gosh darn cute". In Day of the Departed Jay visits his parents on the titular holiday, only for the revived Samukai and his Skulkin to attack and capture the pair. Ronin later arrives and rescues them, enabling Jay to face Samukai without fear of harm to his parents and defeats him. In A Line in the Sand the junkyard is attacked by Vermillion warriors seeking to steal its supply of metal, and they abduct Edna when they depart after receiving orders to go after one of the Time Blades. Jay and his father pursue them on a bike they made together, and Jay is able to rescue Edna, promptly riding away with her and leaving his father with the other Ninja. Appearances * 70614 Lightning Jet * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Season 1 *** Snakebit *** The Royal Blacksmiths *** The Day of the Great Devourer ** Season 2 *** NinjaBall Run *** The Last Voyage *** The Return of the Overlord *** Rise of the Spinjitzu Master ** ''Season 3 *** Blackout *** The Titanium Ninja ** Day of the Departed ** Season 7 *** A Line in the Sand Movie Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Notes * She has the same torso as the Pilot, it even features the parachute chord despite the parachute not being there. * She has the same hair as Kimono Girl and Sumo Wrestler except in a greyish brown colour. * Her voice actress is Jillian Micheal who also does the voice of Lloyd Garmadon. * In the credits for Snakebit, It was revealed her last name was "Walker". * She and Ed are the second pair of characters to have their own theme music in the series, The first pair being Kruncha and Nuckal. * She has the same legs as Argus Filch. * She and Ed both love tours, such as one in Destiny's Bounty. * Oddly, she has two belts, one on her torso, and one on her waist. * She appeared in episodes 3,9,13,and 16 along with Ed. * Her face resembles Ma Cop. They also have the same hair, but in different colors. * She and her husband Ed were the first 2 Ninjago protagonists to be temporarily turned into snakes. This of course was followed by her son Jay and later Skylor and Garmadon. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie minifigures